rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Calla Windsor
Calla Windsor is a former student at Haven Academy and leader of CRMS. Their weapon of choice is Holy Excalibur, a Dust Sword-Ahlspiess (DSA). Appearance Calla is a young, petite under average height teenager who is androgynous in appearance. Calla's haircut is short with long lop rabbit ears with short to long side bangs of a platinum like color, their eyes are of a strawberry-red color paired with a fair skintone. Normal Outfit Calla wears a gray long sleeved gradient stripped jumpsuit with slop pant legs, one mismatched sleeve, golden bands around the crotch and thigh area with red diamonds in the middle with straps that connect downwards on leg warmers with gray belts around the lower legs paired with the same gray colored boots hidden by the leg warmers. Around the neck they wear a neck piece with large feathers with a crimson cloak attached, finally topped off with a gray transparent veil and crown on their head. During the Crimson Trailer Calla is seen without their neck piece and clock, however they gain the neck piece and cloak during the end of the trailer. On an everyday life basis Calla typically wears the outfit without the neck piece, cloak and bands simply for comfort however they will wear the full outfit when going out or for special events and most times in battle. Pajamas Calla's pajamas consist of a watermelon pink fleece long sleeved shirt with white strings with pompoms at the ends, and pajama bottoms with white hearts in the same fabric and color as the top. Alternate Outfit (Avalon) WIP Formal Outfit Calla's formal wear consists of a white, frilly and ruffled sleeve cuffed dress shirt with a crimson ribbon tie around the neck paired with a brown vest. Black dress shorts with knee high gray socks held up with sock garter straps underneath the knee cap with black shined dress shoes. Post-Timeskip Reworking. Personality - Tad bit selfish -Easily Jealous -Bit careless +Alert/Aware +Determined +Loyal Write based off personality traits Background Affiliations *Lockwood Weapons and Abilities Weapon Holy Excalibur is Calla's weapon of choice. It is a Dust Sword-Ahlspiess (DSA) - a hybrid between a sword powered by dust and a polearm. The hilt of the sword is retractable and able to expand to the lengths of a typical flagpole to give Calla more distance between their target and able to reach longer distances. Calla is also able to attach a flag displaying her family's emblem once Holy Excalibur is in the Ahlspiess mode when she is not in combat. Abilities Aura (Crimson?) particle/aura effect would be crimson butterflies Semblance is named Tiào Weaknesses *low health/aura(??) *can't take too many hits in melee Relationships Family Ulrich Windsor - Arnav Windsor - Bialy Windsor - Som Windsor - Friends Team CRMS Image Gallery Official Graphics Concept Art CallaRevealed.png|Full portrait of Calla. Official Designs CallaBoxWithout.png|Calla's silhouette. CallaBoxWatermarked.gif|Official design reveal. Turnaround Models Misc *Loves carrots, lettuce and greens. *Drinks Coffee and Tea the most but will drink water from time to time. *Loves butterflies, roses and watching wild life. Trivia *''Calla'' is Greek for "Beautiful" although their name comes from the flower "Callalily" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zantedeschia which is usually white in color, Windsor is an English surname which was from a place name meaning "riverbank with a windlass". *Calla is based on a mixture of King Arthur and Joan of Arc. **This also explains her family being "Royalty" although her title doesn't hold much outside her own village which run on "King" and "Queen" rather than things such as a Mayor or Village Leader. *Is actually a bit clueless when it comes to technology. *Has a British accent. *Would be voiced by Brina Palencia in English, Nana Mizuki in Japanese. References Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Baby Bun/Birb's Vault